The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a connector.
Electronic devices typically use connectors to connect components mounted on a printed circuit board to a flat cable such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC). An example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 1994-302961, the content of which is fully incorporated in its entirety herein.
FIG. 11 is an exploded view of a typical conventional connector. In this drawing, 901 is a flexible circuit board including a plurality of conductors 961 formed by patterning copper foil formed on one surface of a resin sheet 915. The upper surfaces of the conductors 961 are covered with resin film 916. A plurality of through-holes 917 are also formed in the end portion of the flexible circuit board 901. Each through-hole 917 is formed between adjacent conductors 961. The resin film 916 is removed near the end portion to expose the conductors 961.
Further, 811 is the housing of the connector used to connect the flexible circuit board 901 to a printed circuit board (not shown), and 851 denotes the terminals in the connector. One end of each terminal is soldered to a connector exposed on the surface of the printed circuit board. An opening 812 extending in the direction of the row of terminals 851 is formed in the housing 811 to expose the terminals 851 inside the opening 812. A recessed portion 813 for accommodating an end of the flexible circuit board 901 is formed on the upper surface of the housing 811. The three sides of the recessed portion 813 are formed by a front wall portion 815 and a pair of side wall portions 814.
Also, 821 is a cover member with comb tooth guides 822 protruding on one side. Each comb tooth guide 822 is inserted into a space 852 between the terminals 851 exposed inside the opening 812.
When the flexible circuit board 901 is connected to the connector, the end portion of the flexible circuit board 901 is inserted into the recessed portion 813 with the exposed conductors 961 facing the upper surface of the housing 811. At this time, each of the exposed conductors 961 faces an exposed terminal 851 inside the opening 812, and each through-hole 917 faces a space 852 between the terminals 851. The cover member 821 is oriented so that the comb tooth guides 822 face the upper surface of the housing 811, and is attached to the housing 811 above the flexible circuit board 901. At this time, each comb tooth guide 822 passes through a through-hole 917 and is inserted into and engages with a space 852 between terminals 851. In this way, the flexible circuit board 901 is pressed against the housing 811, the conductors 961 make contact with the terminals 851, and the flexible circuit board 901 is connected to the connector.